futuro desastre
by alystarfox
Summary: los loonatics están en su peor temor xD PREFIERO QUE LEAN


**Futuro desastre**

Los loonatics después de una semana sin nada que hacer se quedan disfrutando sus días libres como si nada hubiera pasado nada, ace estaba meditando en su cuarto, pato estaba disfrutando de una película junto con taz, lexi está en su cuarto escuchando su MP39000, mientras que tech y rev están en el laboratorio.

-rev pásame la llave-dijo tech –si-ya-voy- rev dice con toda la velocidad mientras que tech se concentra en su proyecto.

Tech se le á ocurrido intentar un experimento que no ha hecho antes, construir una máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado o futuro.

-muy bien espero que funcione-. Tech enciende la máquina para ver si funciona. La máquina arranca bien. –muy bien está avanzando bien así podre superar más de la ciencia-dijo tech con satisfacción, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra la maquina comenzó a fallar y saco puras chispas- oh no- la maquina estalla a miles de pedazos.

El ruido se oyó desde la sala hasta la sala del entrenamiento, que todos escucharon y salieron corriendo directo al laboratorio, donde estaba tech y rev.

-tech ¡rev¡ están bien- dice ace gritando y un poco preocupado. Ace allá a rev lleno de polvo en todo su cuerpo pero no lastimado, encontró también a tech hecho cenizas.

Tech se regenero –si estamos bien pero mi experimento no ¡- dice tech decepcionado –no te preocupes doc. Creo que puedes arreglarlo no?-.-no…no puedo hacerlo de nuevo que me tarde todo 1 mes en construirlo-. –vamos tech piensa como si fuera una emergencia – dice ace para animarlo. –Si-puedo-ayudarte-tech- dijo rev mientras se limpiaba la tierra que tenía enzima.

-espera tech y para que quieres está podrida máquina-. –no es una podrida máquina pato estoy haciendo una máquina del tiempo, pero me ha estado fallando por qué crees que ha pasado explosivos en mi laboratorio una y otra vez Pato, por eso estoy decepcionado. Esta ya es la décima vez tal vez ya debería rendirme.- -valla la primera vez que se rinde el coyote-. Dice pato de ignorancia. Todos lo miran con cara de "_cállate_" –oye tech ignora a pato solo dice tonterías ignóralo-.-gracias ace-.

Zadavia aparece.-loonatics tenemos un problema-. –por fin después de varios días podemos pelear contra supervillanos-.-si pato después de tanto tiempo ahí peligro pero esta vez solo tienen que salvar a personas, ahí un tren fuera de control que va cerca de una estación- -y el tren que va a máxima velocidad?- -no pato va de reversa y si no se apresuran habrá una colisión horrible ya que hay cientos de personas en ese tren y al otro lado hay más deben apresurarse, Zadavia fuera-

-Muy bien equipo, a volar ¡-.

En otro lugar de acmetropolis

-jejeje los loonatics se llevaran una gran sorpresa no lo crees- dice una sombra sentada en una silla-si señor al parecer los loonatics están cerca de su final-dijo un niño normal –al parecer eres perfecto para esto ve y tráeme a quien sea de unos de esos loonatics quien sea con que sea una debilidad de ellos mejor te espero-. –Claro maestro zackot.-.

Los loonatics estaban yendo directamente al tren para detenerlo.

-muy bien loonatics, taz intenta detenerlo okey, tech intenta ayudarlo, rev vigila que no allá ninguna persona enfrente lexi acompáñalo, pato tu y yo checaremos adentro de que las personas estén bien okey todos vallan a donde les toque.

Rev y lexi se apresuraron a ver que no allá personas.

-rev no detectas a nadie-. –no-por-el-momento-encuentro-todas-las-personas-se guras-atrás-de-la-linea- .muy bien tenemos que llegar más rápido que el tren, puedes llegar a alertar a las personas-. -por-supuesto-lexi-voy-directo-como-rayo-.

Lexi acelera también no tan rápido como rev. Rev iba directo con las personas y llega directamente tiempo.

-*suspira* -ciudadanos-tenemos-que-salir-de-aquí-antes-de-que -sea-demasiado-tarde-solo-por-unos-momentos-de-acu erdo.- las personas no se movieron hasta que vieron que el tren del otro lado llega directamente, y ven que ahí otro tren directamente entonces se mueven directo a la salida corriendo por que sabían que iba a pasar a llegar el otro tren.

Excepto un niño que se quedó ahí por un momento porque no sabía que pasaba.

Tech y taz intentan detener el tren pero tuvo demasiada velocidad y tuvieron que detenerlo rápido. Lexi llego a tiempo con rev viendo como las personas van saliendo ron rapidez. –Bien hecho rev ahora solo falta que detengan el tren-. –no-solo-eso-tenemos-que-devolver-el-tren-para-pod er-que-los-chicos-tengan-mas-tiempo-.-okey vamos rev-. Rev llega directo a la computadora del tren. Y lexi saca a las personas del tren. –"_hola, hola. ¿Alguien me escucha?" –_hola-habla-rev-runner-disculpe-puedo-directamente- entrar-a-su-computadora-solo-para-salvar-una-gente - -"_q…que a okey puedes entrar la clave es 317413912" –_muchas-gracias-señor-usted-salvara-a-muchas-person as- "_he…he okey"_.

Lexi saco a todas las personas del tren entonces oye que el tren se mueve para atrás para evitar todo el destrozo

"_lo logro" _pensó lexi. Entonces lexi escucha a un niño atrás de ella que la tiene agarrada de la pierna. –niño que haces aquí? -. El niño no respondió solo se quedó en la pierna de lexi, lexi no le importo mucho pero le preocupa mucho que pase algo malo.

Rev ya se había llevado el tren a unos metros.

Taz y tech ya hicieron que bajara la velocidad, pato y ace ayudaban.

-tech ahora¡- -en eso estoy ace- tech intento detener en la computadora pero algo andaba mal, no era el mismo mecanismo como si algo lo estuviera controlando.

Rev llego con lexi ya que alejo mucho el tren y advirtió al canal de trenes que detuvieron todos los trenes. Se sorprendió de ver a lexi con un niño a su lado.

-lexi-que-hace-ese-niño-aquí-se-supone-que-debe-es tar-afuera-. –lo se rev pero no puedo quitármelo de la pierna está muy aferrado-. –muy-espera-deja-que-te-ayude-. Rev intenta quitar al niño de la pierna de lexi, -vamos-niño-suelta-a-lexi…..- rev intenta quitarlo jalarlo de la camisa. –tal-vez-esta-asustado-ha-veces-los-niños-son-fuer tes-cua…..- lexi le agarra el pico para callarlo. –ya lo se rev pero esta vez quiero que me ayudes a quitarme este niño-. En ese momento lexi escucha las ruedas del tren frenando a máxima velocidad entonces rev y lexi se sorprendieron a ver a máxima velocidad el tren pasando frente a ellos. "_rev, lexi, rápido ayúdenos antes de que sea tarde" dice ace por el comunicador._-okey ace-. –vamos-para-allá-. Lexi se movió pero recordó que un niño esta aferrado a su pierna. –niño tienes que quitarte tengo que ayudar a mi equipo-. El niño negó con la cabeza. –rev ve ayudar a los chicos yo intentare a quitarme este niño si-. –de-acuerdo-lexi-. Rev se fue a máxima velocidad con los otros chicos. –niño por favor tengo que ir ayudar-. –no te iras de aquí-. Lexi se sorprendió al oír una voz atrás de ella y sintió algo atrás de su espalda que le quemo. No era una pistola de rayo ni una espada. Era una mano que le estaba quemando como dejando una marca. Entonces lexi se arrodilla de dolor entonces intenta voltear quien fue pero se le puso borroso su visión, intento levantarse pero el dolor le ganaba, entonces sintió una mano en su cabeza que le agarro con fuerza y la levanto lexi noto que el niño ya no la sostenía de la pierna si no que estaba enfrente de ella.

-escucha bien…tú eres mi nuevo soldado de la oscuridad hehehe-. lexi cayo directamente al suelo entonces vio que la sombra atrás de ella ya no estaba tampoco el niño entonces sintió algo atrás de su espalda pero luego no sintió nada pensó que era una ilusión. Entonces se levanta y activa su mochila jet y va con los chicos.

Tech, rev y taz intentan detener el tren junto con pato y ace, lexi llega al último momento.

-¿lexi dónde estabas?, divirtiéndote con los niños-. Dice pato molesto –perdón pero el niño no soltaba mi pierna- se pone junto los demás para detener el tren entonces el tren se reduce mas y más lento entonces se detuvo al último momento antes de chocar contra el otro tren. Tech corta la electricidad del tren. Los loonatics salvaron el día una vez más.

-muy bien loonatics lograron salvar a esas personas a tiempo-. –a excepción de lexi ella se estaba divirtiendo con los niños-. –Pato ya te dije que se aferraba a mi pierna-. -Si claro- -vamos chicos hicistes un buen trabajo lexi.- -si-ademas-lexi-no-tenia-la-culpa-de-que-ese-niño- estuviera-ahí-estaba-asustado-.-bueno de igual manera hicieron un buen trabajo loonatics, Zadavia fuera-.

-muy bien loonatics fue una misión difícil pero lo logramos nos merecemos un descanso a quien le toca ir por la cena?-pregunta ace- todos apuntan a taz y pato-o que¡-. –Redazsaundsjadw-. –muy bien les toca a ustedes vallan por la cena okey-. –de acuerdo-. -Redazsaundsjadw- -los demás pueden descansar-

Los loonatics se fueron hacer sus deberes o descansar tech y rev se fueron al laboratorio para seguir con el proyecto de tech, ace se fue a ver la tv. Mientras lexi va a su habitación a descansar "_tu…..eres mi nuevo soldado de la oscuridad hehehe" _lexi tenía eso en mente por muchos minutos "_quién diablos era ese tipo y porque…"_de repente lexi siente una punzada atrás de su espalda y se retuerce de dolor por la quemadura que le hizo. _"tú no eres nada sin mi" _–he? Quién eres? Dónde estás?-"_en tu mente sino también en tu cuerpo hehehe" –_un segundo que aléjate de _mí_ que quieres?- "_solo soy alguien que busca muchas cosas he" –_por qué porque a mí? Porque me escogiste? "_ya te dije eres mi nuevo soldado de la oscuridad y más el último"-_QUE_?- "ve a tu habitación, quítate la blusa que tienes y veras que ahora eres de la oscuridad jajajajajaja"_ lexi va directo a su habitación y se quita la blusa del uniforme y se sorprende a ver marcas moradas en todo su cuerpo se voltea a ver la espalda y tiene una marca en forma de un símbolo inexplicable. –QUE? QUE ES ESTO?¡ "_te gusta, lástima que ya no se puede quitar jajajajajaja"-_NO porque a mí? por qué me excogites a mi?- "_yo no te escogí si no mi fiel niñito poseído jajajajajaja" _entonces lexi tiene una visión de ese niño del tren –ese niño? Por eso DEMONIOS te voy a encontrar maldito¡ "_no creo que sea necesario ya que estoy contigo" _lexi inmediatamente ve a ese demonio en su espejo forma grande con una capucha al lado de ella. Lexi voltea a su lado pero no ve a nadie entonces vuelve al espejo. Entonces se ve en el espejo y mira que su forma ya no era normal si no que ella estaba en forma oscura. Y se asusta y cae al suelo. Pero la forma de oscura de lexi sigue de pie.-p…pero cómo?- "_entiéndelo eres mi nuevo soldado de la oscuridad jajajajajaja" _lexi entonces ve que desaparece la forma oscura de su espejo y también la sombra que estaba con ella.

-pero como, por qué yo?- lexi entonces ve que las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo desaparecieron, ella se sorprendió, entonces ella se paró y se vio al espejo se vio normal pero sus ojos eran de color morado.

Lexi pensó en decirle esto ace después de la cena.

Entonces escucha algo como una explosión en el laboratorio de tech.

**yo no soy responsable de los loonatics entiendan Dx **

**loonatics pertenece a warner bros**.

**firma: ****alystarfox.**

**estaré**** en tus pesadilla xD**


End file.
